Modern integrated circuits are expected to operate at very high frequencies and over a large range of temperatures. In order to be able to operate at very high frequencies these integrated circuits are manufactured by highly advanced manufacturing processes that are characterized by relatively significant process condition variations.
These process conditions as well as the temperatures of the device strongly effect the manner in which the integrated circuit acts.
Evaluating the temperature of the integrated circuit can be of use in various types of integrated circuits including but not limited to temperature sensors, temperature compensated circuits and the like.